Family
by brwneyedgrl
Summary: What if at the end of Eclipse Bella chose Jake, but what happens when Jake leaves here, Bella gets pregnant, Bella becomes a vampire, Edward and Bella reunite, and Jake returns, along with alot more trouble.  Yep please RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the only time I will do this. I do not own Twilight, we all know who does. Now I want to explain something first and I recommend reading in. Bella chose Jake at the end of Eclipse not Edward. I am putting a little twist on it, but don't worry Edward will be coming back. Now I must warn you all I am in a dramatic mood lately… so you have been warned.**

"Bella, wake up," came his husky voice bringing me from my peaceful sleep. "Charlie is going to be worried if he finds out you are not home."

"Mmhhmm" Was all I was able to respond with. I was too content just laying there at the moment to care about anything else. I looked into his deep eyes and smiled, but my smile faltered when I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. It was an emotion that I had never seen before and I could not understand what it meant, and it terrified me.

I felt his warm body move away from mine as he climbed out of his small bed. "Jake what is it?" I could sense my voice shaking and I hated myself for it, but I could not help it he had never acted this way before.

"It's nothing Bells, its just I really should get you home. I don't want Charlie suspicious." Jake said without looking at me.

"Jacob Black, my father is on a fishing trip for the weekend with your father so you can drop the 'don't want to get caught' act". I said, I could sense myself getting a little hysterical, but I had been left before. No, Jake would never do that to me, he was different, we were different.

"All the same" was all he mumbled coldly as he threw my jeans and T-shirt at me before walking out of the small room and shutting the door roughly behind him.

I sat in his bed for a long time trying to figure out what I had done wrong. I could feel the tears burning my eyes trying to escape, but I refused to shed a single one. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I told myself. But as much as I tried to reason away his actions I could not fully convince myself that something was not wrong. Even on Jacob's worst days he never acted this cold to me. I finally pulled on my clothes and walked out into the kitchen where Jake usually had toast waiting for me but there was nothing. "Ready" was all he said as he grabbed his keys to the Rabbit and silently walked out the door.

The ride back to my house was uncomfortably silent. When we pulled up into the front of my house Jake did not turn of the ignition like usual. "I will see you around?" I was able to say through the now flowing tears. But I knew that I would not. Even after everything we had been through, I could tell it was over. I could not help but be mad. I had given up one love for him and after less then a year he was breaking up with me. With out a final word I climbed out of the car and was barely able to make it in my door before I broke down completely.

Please Read and Review, I know I have just got started but I want to know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Andrew hurry up" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom" was the only muffled reply I got, causing me to roll my eyes.

"He is going to be late." Rosalie hissed from the other room causing Emmett to laugh and me to smile. Andrew had a history of being late everywhere. Well, he had a history of never waking up on time.

"He will definitely be late." Alice said in her musical voice as I walked into the family room.

"Not really the best way to start his first day of a new school, especially his freshman year." Rosalie continued not looking up from her car magazine.

"Oh leave him alone Rosalie" came a velvety voice from behind me. "Him being late will not affect you in the least. So I do not see the reason for his tardiness to be any concern of yours" Edward chastised her as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Edward's reprimand caused Rosalie to throw down her magazine and storm out of the room. "Sorry for caring about my nephew" Rosalie snidely said over her shoulder. I could not help but smile at her and Edward's actions. No matter what Andrew did Rosalie was always nit picking him, but I knew she loved him and only wanted the best from him. On the other hand Edward wanted the best for him, but he could not help but be overprotective of his son.

"Okay I am ready." Andrew lazily said as he slowly sauntered into the room. He was busy wiping the sleep out of his chocolate brown eyes. Every time I looked into his eyes I could not help but feel proud. He has my eyes if nothing else I would tell myself, well my old eyes. It really was the only feature he had got from me. He had black unruly hair that he always wore a little long, and his skin was a dark syrup color, a stark contrast to my pale marble looking skin.

"Who is driving me to my ever so exciting first day at Northville High School? GO MUSTANGS!" Andrew said sarcastically.

"Both your mother and I are" Edward said trying to ignore Andrew's fake enthusiasm. "We want to make sure you make it to your first class."

"Ah come on, what do you think I will do? Not go to class, that is so unfair of you guys to assume such a thing." Andrew responded with that cheeky smile of his.

"It has been known to happen" was all I responded with. Andrew had a slight problem with rules and structure, but he was a good kid at heart and never meant to do anything to hurt anyone, but when you grew up with Emmett as an uncle trouble was bound to happen. "Now let's go, Alice has already said you were going to be late. You don't need to skip your whole morning."

"Fine. But how are you planning on dropping me off at school and doing the whole parental thing when you only look about three years older then me." Andrew said with the same smirk.

The smirk only caused Edward to smile his lopsided grin that still made me forget to breath, good thing I no longer had to. "Don't worry about it kid, we are just your ordinary older adoptive brother and sister who graduated last year and decided to take year off before going to college."

"Oh just get in the car both of you" I said before pushing both Edward and Andrew out the door.

The drive to Northville High School was short. Northville was a small town but it fit our needs perfectly. It was far enough north that there was never too much sun and there was plenty of National Parks within running distance to fit our hunting needs. I felt bad about moving Andrew here, but he never seemed to mind when necessity and security forced us to move. As much as I wanted and tried for him to have a normal childhood it was close to impossible. What with living with eight vampires, how could any child grow up normal? But he was loved and that all that really counted in the end. He had two parents that loved him, two sets of aunts and uncles that adored him and grandparents that spoiled him rotten. It was the best I could give him under the circumstances, and Edward and I kept telling ourselves and each other that he would go to college and move on and have the chance to live the rest of his life as normal as possible.

"We are here" Edward announced from the drivers seat. "Do you want me to come in and help you with the paperwork?"

"No thanks dad. I am no longer in kindergarten I think I can handle this on my own." Andrew said before jumping out of the back seat of the Range Rover and basically running towards the school building.

"Love you too." I whispered to his disappearing back

"Let's go for a drive" was all Edward said as he pulled back onto the road. I turned to look at the man I was lucky enough to call mine. I took in his perfect face and his messed up sandy hair. I took his hand in mine and gave him a soft smile as he pulled my palm to his lips and gently kissed it. He knew exactly what I needed even I didn't. I needed time to think. My little boy was finally growing up and going off to high school.

As we drove down the deserted highway I stared out the window and watched as we whipped past the trees at over a hundred mph. I could not help but think about 16 years ago when I had made the worst and best mistake of my life. After I had gone and talked to Jake after the Victoria incident I had gone home and broke down. Edward had tried to stay and comfort me but I would not let him. I had told him to leave. After 48 hours of crying and deep depression I had known I could not go on with out Jake, my Jake. I had called Edward and asked if I could talk to him. I believe he knew why I had to leave him. He had left me once and Jake had only been there for me when I had been at my best and worst. I could not leave him now, especially when he needed me. Edward had been gracious and stepped aside with out a fight. Even then he wanted me to be happy, even when I was torturing him in the worst way.

Jacob and I dated for six months. I don't think either Charlie or Billy could have been happier, and I was happy also. I did not regret my choice. I could see my whole future in front of me. I would go to Washington State, graduate and marry Jacob and live a happy life with him and our family. But even then I knew something was missing; there was always a small crake inside me that never truly went away. I ignored it and was content with the way my life was going to turn out, and then one day my whole planned out future came crumbling down around me.

To this day I have no idea why Jacob left me. After he dropped me off at my house I was only able to make it as far as the living room. When Charlie came home he was afraid someone had died by the way I was acting. He begged me to tell him what was wrong and all I was able to tell him was that "I think Jacob broke up with me."

"What are you talking about Bella" Charlie said, looking at me as if I really had gone crazy. "Jake would never leave you. You probably just got into a fight and you are taking it the wrong way."

"I don't think so dad, but maybe you are right." I said as I climbed off the couch and headed for the kitchen. I was not hungry but I needed something to do. "What would you like for dinner?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable standing in the entry way to the kitchen. He hated talking about things, but I knew he felt he was obligated to say something. I also saw fear in his eyes and I am sure it was the fear that I would go back to the way I was when Edward had left me. I decided to save him the pain. "If it makes you feel better I will call him right now. I am sure you are right and I am just jumping to conclusions." I knew I was right. I had seen the look in his eyes, but I would not make things worse by making Charlie worry.

The phone to the Black residence rang three times before Billy answered. "Hi Billy is Jake there." I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Oh Bella it's you. Sorry sweaty he is here but I don't think he wants to talk right now." I could hear the pity in his voice but looking over at Charlie's hopeful face made me continue.

"No problem, I will just call back at a better time."

"Bella I don't think there is a better time. He just told me that it was over between you two. I am so sorry."

I don't know if Billy continued speaking because I had hung up the phone. I was no longer sad I was mad. I had never been so angry before. He had broken up with me and had had his father do it for him. I had known by the look in his eyes earlier that we were over, but to hear it from Billy over the phone when he was there was just too much for me to handle.

"Bella what happened?" Charlie's question brought me back to reality. I had forgotten that he was even there.

"I was right, we are over." I said before running up to my room. I was too afraid of what I was going to do with my anger. I had loved him. I left another love for him and he left me with out even an explanation. I had completely shut down when Edward had left me. I refused to do that now.

Three months passed before I tried calling Jake again. Charlie at first had tried to fix things. He had called Billy find out what had happened but the conversation had ended in a yelling match. Charlie had not seen or talked to Billy sense and I felt horrible that things had gone so wrong between them. I had decided to finish up my year at Washington State and then transfer. I applied to a university down in Florida and had been accepted. Charlie understood my decision and supported me on it. I only had two weeks left before finally when I realized I needed to take a different type of test. I bought one of each brand and tried them all. All of them coming back positive, at that moment I had never hated a plus sign so much in my life.

I knew I had to tell Jake. No matter how things had ended between us he deserved to know. I tried calling two to three times a day but each time Billy would answer and tell me Jake could not or did not want to talk. He finally told me to move on. I drove to his house once a day for a week but no one would answer the door even though I could see the TV on inside. After that I gave up. I did not need Jake. He had left me with out a word; I would not subject a child to that sort of instability. The funny thing is I never thought about not keeping the baby. From the start I knew I would love it and raise it myself.

I was cooking an elaborate dinner for Charlie, I was planning on telling him I was pregnant over supper when I heard to doorbell. For a split second I hoped it would be Jacob but almost instantly I changed my mind. I did not want him for my child, no child deserved that type of inconsistancy. "Coming" I called out as I wiped my hands on a rag and walked to open the door. I almost fainted when I met the liquid topaz eyes of the man standing in front of me.

"Alice said you might need some help."

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. It really helped and made me decide to continue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also and if you did/didn't please just let me know. All Reviews help so go Review bitte**


	3. Chapter 3

I was perusing the bookshelves at the Barns and Nobles in Ann Arbor, my arms overloaded already with books, when I got the phone call. The vibration from my phone in my pocket startled me, causing me to jump. Luckily for my vampire speed or I would have dropped the books everywhere.

I looked at the caller ID before answering and it was Carlisle. I instantly became worried. Carlisle was supposed to be at work meeting with a patient I am sure would have made him medical history if not for our need of anonymity. "Carlisle, what is wrong" I tried to say in the calmest voice I could muster at the moment.

"Bella calm down" he said in that soothing way I am sure he picked up on after being a doctor for so many years. "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you calling. Not that I don't enjoy hearing from you but it just seems strange that you would call when you are supposed to be in such an important consult." I said hopping I did not sound as rude as I suddenly felt. Why shouldn't my own father in-law be aloud to call me when ever he want, I scolded my self.

"Always the observant one" Carlisle said with a slight laugh. "Now when I said nothing was wrong I didn't mean something didn't happen. So you are right Bella I am calling for a reason. Andrew got in a fight at school today, and as Esme and I are down as his custodians I received the call from the principal."

"What!" I almost screamed into the phone "He got in a fight!"

"Yes. It happened in gym class today. Esme and I went down to the school already and picked him up. Now don't worry, I already checked him over and he is fine. He actually doesn't have a scratch on him." Carlisle said lightly.

"You sound impressed." I said a little irked. "Fighting is something I didn't think you would approve of being a pacifist and all."

"I don't approve" he said a little less lightly "just impressed that he escaped with out being hurt. He was up against two other bigger guys."

Andrew grew up with vampires, what do you expect? Emmett and Jasper had been 'secretly' teaching him how to fight sense he was five years old, I wanted to say, but instead I settled for "Edward and I will leave for home immediately." There was no reason to take my anger for my son out on Carlisle.

Edward and I drove home at over 150 mph. Edward seemed to be as upset as me and I swear I heard him mutter something on the lines of 'I am going to kill Emmett and Jasper'.

It took Edward and me less then 3 seconds to get from the car to Andrew bedroom. "Hi dad, mom." Andrew said in that sheepish voice that always used to work on me when he was younger, but not today. Fighting was not allowed.

"Don't Hi dad and mom me." I seethed. "What do you think you were doing fighting at school, and on your first day?"

"How are you supposed to make any friends and have a normal high school experience if you go around fighting?" Edward said. How typical of Edward to worry about Andrew's high school experience.

"I am a little less worried about his experiences then his tendency to get into fights everywhere we go." It was true, there was yet to be a school that Andrew had gone to where he had not ended up in a fight. Even back in elementary schools, Edward and I would get called by the teacher at least once a week. That was back when Edward and I didn't have to pretend that we were Andrew's brother and sister. His teachers never said it out loud but Edward would tell me after that the teachers blamed his behavior on that his parents were so young. This always made Edward laugh but I would often wonder if he would have turned out a little differently if I had been older.

"Why did you start the fight this time" I asked.

"Hey that is not fair. Who is to say that I started the fight?" Andrew said in hurt shock.

"I am sorry, you are right, that is not fair. So tell me what happened."

"Two guys came up to me in gym and started pushing me around for no reason. Well I had to defend myself. I could not just let them pick on me. If I did the whole school would think I was weak and push me around. I am the new kid and all."

He was looking up at me with those deep brown eyes through his long dark lashes; his bangs were falling across his forehead in its natural windswept way. I admit it made my heart melt. Plus he is the new kid, if there were other kids picking on him he had to stand up for himself, but I would do the motherly thing anyways. "Well just walk away next time." I said but not to stern.

"Don't let him off that easy Bella. He is lying. He started that fight and he knows it." Edward said giving Andrew a menacing look. "If you were not in trouble before, you are now for lying to your mother."

"Edward that is not fair." I said shocked that he would say such a thing about his son.

"Andrew" was all Edward said. He suddenly reminded me of Charlie.

"OK Ok you caught me, but how. I thought you could not read my mind." Andrew said dejectedly, and it was true. It was something else my son had picked up from me, the ability to block Edward. I was not sure if he could block other Vampires' mind powers, because he had never met any other vampires, but I had the feeling that they would not bother him.

"What should we do?" I whispered to quite and fast for Andrew to hear me, but I knew Edward would have no problem catching what I was saying.

"I think a grounding is in order" Edward said back just as fast and quietly.

"Along with supervision at school" I said back in the same manner.

"Are you going to tell him?" Edward said with that half smile I loved so much.

"Oh yes, I am no liar and I think it will make him more miserable."

"I know you are discussing my punishment" Andrew said a little put out. "You might as well tell me."

"You are grounded for two weeks." I said

"Oh like that means anything" Andrew mumbled.

"And your mother will be supervising you at school for those two weeks." Edward put in with a smile.

"WHAT" Andrew exploded "That is in evasion of privacy, school is the only time I get away from you guys and now you are coming there to spy on me?"

"Well if you didn't fight and made a few friends you could get away from us then also." Edward pointed out as if that was the most logical idea ever.

"Mom this is so unfair, what are you going to do. Sit in the back of all my classes, follow me down the halls, sit by me in lunch" Andrew whined.

"Exactly, it's not like anyone is going to know that I am there." I said before turning and walking out of his door. It was true; no one would notice I was there.

I had first realized my gift a few months after I turned. I had been trying to sneak a glance at Andrew when he was sleeping. I was not supposed to be there alone and I was afraid of getting caught. I had been standing in the room for less then a second when Edward walked in. There was no where to hide, but Edward had not even realized I was there. Luckily Edward had walked in though, because at that moment a slight breeze came through the window sending Andrew's sent straight at me. I forgot instantly that I did not want Edward to see me as I leapt towards the crib. Edward caught me mid jump and dragged me out the window and ran.

It had taken me almost a year before I could trust myself to be alone with Andrew. I had felt like the worst mother ever. Not even able to control myself from killing my own son. Where had my motherly instinct been? I don't think I would have made it with out Edward.

Along with saving me and my son, Edward taught me how to control my gift. If I thought about it hard enough I could make myself invisible to anyone, or anything. I do not become truly invisible but Carlisle says that my mind had learned to protect itself so when I was human, along with my sense of not wanting others to notice me I know had the ability to make my self disappear.

"We are going to have visitors" Alice said, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Who is coming" Edward asked coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"I don't know who they are exactly, but they are other vampires." She replied, her musical voice not quite covering her worry. There was something else going on, my worries were confirmed by the look on Edward's face.

"Other vampires are coming, sweat." Andrew said from behind us.

"Andrew maybe you should…" but I was cut off by a knock on the door.

Carlisle gave us a worried look before going to the door and opening it to reveal two vampires with red eyes standing on our porch.

**Well hope you liked. I know you may think this chapter was pointless but it really was not. JUST WAIT. Oh yes please review I am very impressed by all the reviews already, it has made me continue on.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, I am sorry to disturb you and your family but we were passing through the area and thought it only proper to stop" said one of the strange vampires in a heavy Russian accent. They both had jet black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. They both were lean but muscular. I could tell they were old, older then Carlisle I was sure.

"You are no disturbance, but may I ask who you are." Carlisle said in his calm voice. Even though Carlisle seemed calm and relaxed I felt both Emmett and Edward step closer together blocking Andrew completely from there sight.

"My name is Aleksandr Andreev and this is my friend Demyan Bulgakov. As I said we were passing through this area and heard that your family was living here." He said with a charming smile, almost too charming. "Your family is famous you know. Between the ways you live, along with the way that you stood up to the Volturi a few years ago. I just had to meet the famous Cullen family."

"Well we are always pleased to have guest, but right now is really not the best time." Esme said in that perfect hostess way that I knew I would never perfect. "But right now is really not a good time. Why don't we meet up later?"

Both of the men had smiles plastered on there faces but I could see there red eyes darting around the room, I noticed that the one called Demyan was sniffing slightly and looking in Edward and Emmett's direction.

"Of course we can meet later. We don't want to be a bother. How about in the morning, we need to feed." Aleksandr said with a bit of a sneer at the last part.

"Tomorrow then" Carlisle said in a calm but commanding voice. I knew the meeting was over and so did the two Russians.

Rosalie shut the door behind them before huffing up the stairs to her room. I knew she was upset that someone had come along that could possibly mess up her life once again.

"They had the coolest eyes." Andrew said amazed.

"Andrew" I scolded. "They do not have cool eyes"

"Well I know the whole concept of why they have red eyes is not cool, but come on RED EYES"

"Andrew" Edward and I said together.

"I think they knew Andrew was here." I said looking desperately at Edward.

"They definitely knew he was here, but don't worry they seemed more curious then hungry."

"Well I still don't like it. Edward we should take Andrew away tonight" I begged. I would not take any chance with my son's safety.

"I am not going anywhere" Andrew protested

"Your mother is right Andrew, you should go. Just for a little while that is. We could take a family vacation" Edward said.

"Oh fun, family vacation" Andrew whined while giving his patented eye roll.

"Just go pack your bags Andrew" I commanded. "We can go where ever you want. Just go pack your bags."

Andrew turned around and stomped up the stairs mumbling something about life not being fair and cool red eyes. After a half hour of waiting for Andrew I got impatient. "Andrew I know you don't want to go but would you please hurry up" I called up the stairs.

After I heard no reply I started up the stairs for him. I stopped out side his bedroom door and was about to knock on it when I heard him shaking inside his room, I could almost hear his blood boiling. "Andrew baby what is wrong" I said full of concern as soon as I stepped into his room. He was huddled in the far corner shaking uncontrollably. I rushed to his side and placed my hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up" I said more to myself then to him as I scooped him up in my arm. His non complaining worried me almost as much as his fever. I had not been allowed to hold him sense he was six, but all he did was moan and loll his head onto my shoulder.

"Edward, Carlisle, someone help me" I yelled near hysterics running down the stairs faster then I think I had ever done before.

"Bella what is wrong" Carlisle said coming out of his office.

"There is something wrong with Andrew" I almost cried. Carlisle took one look at him before grabbing his car keys "put him in the car, we are going to the hospital."

"Edward" I called out.

"He went hunting before your trip; we will call him on the way." Carlisle said as he shut the door to the driver's side of his Mercedes. I cradled my son in my arms as I hit Edwards name on my phone. It rang three times before going to voice mail. "Edward meet us at the hospital. Andrew is sick." I said as calmly as possible, but looking down at my shacking son who was moaning in my arms I could not help but say "Edward I am scared."

We had rushed Andrew into an examining room and Carlisle had told all the nurses to give us some privacy. I held Andrew's hand and kept telling him to be strong when he would mumble things like 'I am so hot' and 'I don't feel good' but what tore at my heart the most was when he started begging me to make the heat go away.

After a half an hour and two sedatives later, Edward finally showed up. He knocked softly on the door and stuck his head in; I could see the panic written on his face. "Bella" was all he had to say before I ran into his arms in the hallway. "Shh Shh he is a strong boy he will pull through."

"Edward I am so scared. Carlisle has no idea what is wrong with him. He said that a temperature as high as his he should be having seizures." I had tried to stay strong for the time that I was with Andrew but being out in the hall in Edward's arms I could not help but start to shake.

"Carlisle will figure out what is wrong with him" Edward said calmly. "Andrew is in excellent hands."

"Edward" I said pulling back from his embrace. I had just had an awful thought. "What if he is turning? We always thought that he would be fine. He grew up with a house hold of vampires and never showed any signs, but what if the appearance of two new vampires triggered something." I was visibly shacking now. If Andrew turned into a werewolf I had no idea what the implications would be. "He doesn't know anything about his real father and what he is. We never talk about Washington, not Forks, not La Push. Edward if he turns we are going to have to explain everything to him. He is going to be so confused." Then another horrible idea occurred to me. "Edward what if he hates us" I started to dry sob. "What if he hates us because of us being vampires and him being a werewolf" at that point I could not stand anymore and Edward had to catch me and hold me to his chest.

He was breathing hard and I could tell he was anxious also but when he spoke it was the same comforting voice that I new angles had to sound like "If he does turn into a werewolf he will not hate us. He may be mad because we kept this from him, but he will not hate us. The only reason Jacob hated my family was because of past prejudices and the treaty. Andrew has grown up with us; we are his parents no matter what. He will not know the old stories and the old hate." Edward said softly in my ear as he stroked my hair and back trying to calm me down. For a moment I wondered how I could have ever doubted my love for him and left him, no matter how short the period was, but then I scolded myself for those thoughts. Both Edward and I agreed it had been fate for or short separation. We would not have Andrew otherwise. "Though he may smell a little" Edward said with his half smile.

"Let's go check up on him. I know Carlisle is down in the lab running some test and I don't like him being all alone." I said after I had recomposed myself from my earlier breakdown.

Hand in hand Edward and I walked into Andrew's room ready to face what ever came at us as a family unit, but what we did find was the last thing we expected. An empty room.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I am going to school in Germany right now and I travel during the weekends. So there is very little time for me to write. But please review and give me your honest opinions, it really does help.


	5. Chapter 5

"Andrew" both Edward and I called out, but we both knew he was not there. We could neither hear nor smell him. He was gone.

"The window is open, he must have slipped out that way" Edward said pulling back the curtains to the now open window.

"Oh Edward, where could he have gone, and in that condition" I said as I sank to the floor. My soon was missing, and most likely turning into a werewolf. I remembered when Jacob had first turned. How he had told me how much of a monster he felt like, how confused he was. At least Jake new what was happening. He had someone there to explain the changes that were happening. Not my son. My son was out there by himself alone and confused.

"Bella look" Edward said, his voice full of concern.

I ran over to where Edward was looking. "Oh no" was all I was able to moan. There on the window seal was deep gouges. Huge scratches were dug into the hard wood as if a giant dog, or more likely a werewolf, had jumped out the window.

"You were right Bella, I think he has turned" my angel said, his voice full of defeat. As much as I knew Edward wanted to believe that if Andrew turned he would not hate us, but I knew it was Edward's greatest fear that someday Andrew would find out the truth and hate him. Edward could still not believe that I loved him, let alone our son.

Edward had stepped up when he had no claim to having to. Without Edward I know that I would not be alive, and who knows what would have happened to my son. When I had opened my front door that life changing day the last person I expected to be standing there was Edward, but it had been. He had come to be my knight in shinning armor once again. Alice had seen me in labor and alone.

Edward had been as perfect as always. He had asked no questions to what had happened between me and Jacob, but when I had told him the way Jake had left me it had taken me hours to convince him not to rip Jacob to shreds. Even though I had left Edward because I had thought I would be happier with Jacob, I had never stopped loving my angel.

Edward had been my rock through out the whole pregnancy. He was there with me when I had to tell Charlie, he went to all the classes with me. Even after my transformation, when certain aspects of my life were fuzzy, I can remember one night maybe more then any other.

We had been sitting on my couch watching Romeo and Juliet when Andrew started kicking. I grabbed Edward's cold hand and placed it on my bulging stomach. Edward gave me that crooked smile that still made my heart flutter. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too my Bella" he murmured into my ear as he kissed my jaw.

I knew I had to say it; we had avoided the conversation for so long. Sometimes I could feel the unspoken words. I knew until I got them out there we would never be able to truly move on. "I am sorry that I left you. It was the stupidest mistake of my life, and if I could take back the hurt I caused you I would. I am so sorry." I pleaded with him to understand that I meant it.

His reaction surprised me. He just brushed my hair back behind my ear before whispering to me "Don't be sorry, never be sorry. It was what you felt at the time. If you had never left you would have wondered for an eternity. Eventually you would have constantly ached with that wonderment. I am thankful that that I was able to suffer what I did for the chance for you to never feel that ache." His topaz eyes searched mine for along time. I didn't understand what he was looking for. After a long while he finally spoke softly, almost unsure of himself. "Plus Bella if you never left we would not have him." Edward said looking at my stomach.

"We" was all I was able to say. I was too afraid of what he might mean. I wanted it so bad but was afraid to ask. He had been so great so far. I would not put anymore burdens on him that he had no claim to shoulder.

"If that is alright with you Bella" he said, his voice shaking a little. "I love you more then I ever could imagine would be possible. We have each left each other before and I don't ever want to be separated from you again. I have also fallen in love with your son. I never thought I would have the chance to feel this way. I already want to protect him. I would give up everything for him and you. If someone asked me to leave this world and promised me that you two would be healthy, safe, and always happy I would gladly do it." He was kneeling in front of me, his head resting on my belly his eyes fixed on mine. "Bella if you will let me I will protect you and your son. You will never have to worry about anything. Bella I have asked you once, actually I asked you more then once, but I am asking you again. Bella will you let me let me take care of you, will you let me take care of your son, let me take care of him as my own son, Bella will you marry me."

I didn't take me long too decided. I had told him once that I would marry him. Even if I didn't have my baby boy coming I new what I would say. We had tried too many times to be apart. I would do anything in my power to make sure neither of us ever made that mistake again. I lifted his head off of my stomach and pulled him up so our eyes were level. "Yes, yes to it all. It is everything I want." I grabbed his face in-between my hands and pulled him closer kissing him fiercely to show him that I was serious.

After that night everything had changed. Edward became the best father any boy could ask for. The best husband and woman could ask for. Even though he had been so amazing he was still afraid that he didn't deserve us. Looking at my husband now 16 years later the gravity of the situation of my son missing came crashing down on me. Yes we had the rest of the Cullens but the three of us were our own little family. No matter what happened we would always be a family. Now we just needed to find our son.

The ringing of Edwards's phone brought me back to reality. Edward opened his phone looking quickly at the caller ID. "Alice" was all he said.

Edward didn't need to put the phone on speaker for me to hear her musical voice coming through. "I just had a vision. I think it had something to do with Andrew."

"What exactly did you see" Edward questioned?

"I saw Billy Black on the phone talking to I think Jacob. He was telling him that there was a situation. That he needed to come home instantly. Edward what is going on, I have been trying to have visions of him and I can not see anything?" Alice's musical voice was full of concern and confusion.

"Andrew is missing. I think he may have turned and that is why you are not seeing anything. Bella and I will catch the next plane to Washington. We will leave a note for Carlisle telling him what has happened." Edward told her.

"If you think that the rest of us are going to stay here in Michigan and wait for your call telling us what has happened to our favorite youngest member of the family you truly are crazy." Alice fiercely told Edward. "The rest of us will follow you out as soon as possible and meet you at the house."

"Thanks Alice" Edward told her before hanging up. "I guess we are going home Bella."

"Let's go find our son." I said before grabbing his hand.

**You should all be proud of me. I updated within one day. It was because of all of your wonderful reviews. So keep them up I don't know if I will update as soon, but who knows. So please update!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stood at the edge of the forest looking down the deserted road into La Push. I could feel Edward standing next to me but I had never felt so alone before. We had raced to Washington, but now that we were here I had no idea what to do. I breathed in deeply and I could almost taste wet dog. The werewolves were still there even after we had left. For some reason I had imagined after we left they would have stopped changing, naive wishing on my part.

"Let's go get our son." Edward said softly into the night. I could feel how tense he was beside me and it did nothing to calm my nerves.

"What about the boarder?" I had been curious about what Edward would do with this problem. I knew I wanted to race across the invisible border between vampire and werewolf but I was not so sure how he would feel.

"He is our son Bella. Border or no border we are going to the Black house." His voice was strong and confident. I scolded myself for ever doubting him.

We ran to the front door of Billy's house before anyone could spot us. Just standing back at this door flooded me with memories. I could not help but notice that the flower pot on the first step was still cracked. I had cracked one night when Jake had been kissing me and I had been trying to back up to the door. Clumsy me had tripped and knocked over the pot. I could still feel the heat from Jacobs's lips when I thought about it.

Stop thinking about those times, I yelled at myself. I would not let myself go back there. Things had changed. Jake had left me, he had left me with no explanation and pregnant. I had Edward now. Edward is Andrew's father, not Jake.

I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it lightly as he knocked on the door. I could hear a rustle inside along with four heartbeats but I heard no voices. "What is going on in there Edward?"

"I can tell that Andrew is in there from everyone else's thoughts. They know that we are here but they do not know what to do. They are confused about Andrew and what he is telling them." Edwards face was like stone as he told me this but it soon broke into a small grin, one that Andrew had picked up on over the years. "It seems that our dear Andrew is not telling them everything."

I could not help but smile at this. "Who is all in there?" I asked lightly, not wanting to show how nervous I was.

I could not fool Edward though. He knew me too well. He also knew not to hide any information from me. He had learned that a long time ago. He realized that if he had always been honest with me many things would have happened differently. "Billy and Sam are in there, along with Andrew." Edward gave me a side long glance before continuing. "Jake is in there also. Andrew has not told him that he is his son, but I think Jake guesses it. He does not know what to do, but I think he wants to kill someone, mainly himself." I didn't know what to think about that. I had not once thought of Jake being in Andrews's life sense the day that Edward had asked me to marry him. I guess it was time to start thinking about it. "They are sending Sam to answer the door" was all Edward was able to get out before the door was pulled open so fiercely I was surprised that it was not ripped from its hinges.

"You are not welcome here." Sam growled out between clenched teeth. I could tell he was using all of his control not to change and attack us on the spot.

"I am sorry to bother you, and we would be glad to leave as soon as we retrieve something that belongs to us." I said sweetly with the biggest smile I could muster while trying not to smell anything.

"MOM!?" Andrew called out from the other room in a truly surprised voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked into the small hallway. He had that truly confused look on his face. The look that both he and Rosalie got when Emmett did something that confused us all. It was the greatest look I had ever seen his face wear and I wanted to run and hold him and run my hands through his hair like I had when he was a young boy.

"You are asking her what she is doing here. I think we should be asking you that same question." Edward said in his best dad voice, but I could see the smile on his face. He was just as happy and relieved to see Andrew as I was.

Andrew's confused look hardened as soon as Edward spoke. "You know why I am here. You both know why I am here, and you have known all my life I would end up here and you not once mentioned my little problem to me." Andrew's voice scared me. I had never heard him talk so genuinely mad at Edward of me before.

"Andrew you have to understand, we didn't know if this would ever happen to you." I pleaded for him to understand. "How were we supposed to tell you that someday you may or may not turn into a werewolf? We didn't want to confuse and worry you."

"Confuse and worry him. Don't you think he was a little confused and worried when he started to change and had no idea what was going on with his body" came a harsh voice, a harsh voice that I would recognize anywhere.

I turned slowly around not sure if I wanted to see him yet. "Hi Jake" was all I managed to say. I cursed myself for my lack of words. I took in his appearance; it surprised me to say the least. He looked like he had not aged a day sense he had left me, except that he was even more muscular now if that was possible.

"We don't want any problems here" Edward said as he subconsciously stepped a half a foot in front of me. "We just came to get our son." He said to everyone in the room but I noticed how he was staring at Jacob in particular. I was not sure how much Jake knew, or how much Andrew knew for that matter.

"Get your coat Andrew" I said firmly to my son. I was trying my best to get the upper hand of the situation. "The rest of the family is waiting a few miles from here and I promise we will explain everything there."

I could see the conflicting emotions playing across Andrew's face and I suddenly truly became afraid that he would not leave with us but I did not get the chance to know what he would choose. "I think it would be best if Andrew stayed here with us." Sam said fiercely. "He is one of us now and I think it would be too dangerous to leave with you. Plus I don't know what you could tell him that we could not, and I am sure there are many more things that we could tell him that you don't know."

I heard the low growl coming from Edward and I was only in time to grab his arm before he jumped on Sam. "Are you saying that we are a threat to our son?" Edward growled out. I had rarely seen Edward this mad. He truly looked terrifying and I saw Andrew flinch a little.

"Edward stop" I hissed at him "you are not helping our case any" I said making a slight head jerk in Andrew's terrified direction.

I could tell that Edward saw the look of terror on Andrew's face because he calmed instantly. "I am sorry for being rude" Edward said in his most gentlemanly demeanor, "I hate to bring our family issues to your doorstep, and we also apologies for coming onto your territory, but as you must agree it was more then necessary. I can understand if you are worried about Andrew but he is our son and I could never do anything to harm him."

"You keep claiming him as your son, but I really don't understand how that could be possible." Jacob said with his mocking smile, that I remembered so well and hated so very much, spread across his face. "Did you steel him from so other pack? Did you murder his family, and take him as a prize." I had never heard Jake talk towards me this way before. His tone was heartless and I could tell that he believed me capable of these actions.

"Believe what you want Jake, just stay away from us." I snapped back reaching for Andrews arm.

"Well they must have stolen me away from here, because I heard them talking and they said that my father was from around here." Andrew said turning towards Jacob, turning from Edward and me. It was not until that moment that Andrew and Jacob were looking at each other that I could truly see the similarities.

They both had the same strong jaw line. Andrew had always been tall for his age, but he had grown a lot in the last couple months. How had I not noticed that more clearly? Andrew's hair was falling into his face just like Jake's had before he had cut it so short. They had the same body build, but Andrew still had a ways to go to catch up to Jacob. Though I new it would not take him long. The sight made me catch my breath.

The slight noise I made, made Jacob turn and face me. He must have seen something in my eyes because he slowly turned back to Andrew. "How old did you say you are?"

"I think it is time to go" was all I was able to squeak out, but one look at Edward's face confirmed everything I feared. Jacob was putting the peaces together. He was going to figure it out. It was either now or never.

"I am 15" Andrew answered a little confused.

"Bella?" Jake asked as he turned to me. The hatred that had filled his face and eyes was completely gone, now replaced with confusion and pain. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I wanted to shrink back into the wall and disappear from sight. This was one conversation that I did not ever want to have. One I had mistakenly thought I never would have to have. "I don't know what you are talking about." I lied.

"Bella don't lie. You never were any good at it" was Jake's quite reply. "Just tell me what is going on. I think I am owed an explanation."

"She owes you nothing after what you did to her." Edward growled between clenched teeth.

"What is going on here?" Andrew whined, showing his true age. "Mom? Dad? Mr. Black?" He said looking at both of us in complete bewilderment. "You guys can not keep me out of the loop here. I have been out of the loop a little to long don't you think." Andrew continued to whine.

He was right though. He did deserve to know. Too many things had been hid from him. I could remember how much I hated being kept out of the loop. I had hoped this day would never come, but now that it had there was no stopping it.

I took a deep breath causing Edward to look at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. He knew what I was going to do, and he was afraid of loosing his son. I knew how he felt. "You are right Andrew, you do deserve to know." I could not look at Jacob so looked around him at everyone else that was in the room with us. "Do you think we could have some privacy? This is kind of a family matter." I saw that both Sam and Jacob were going to protest about leaving us alone on there territory and with a boy that they now considered theirs. "Jake I think you should stay. As I said this is a family matter and that would involve you." 

Ok sorry that it has taken my forever to update. I swear I had no idea it had been this long. I do have some good excuses, but I really don't want to bore you with them, but if you feel like you need to yell at me I totally understand I have really been a bad author.

Also please Review, I am begging you. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the pack flowed out of the small house leaving the four of us in complete silence. We stood like that for a long time; I couldn't take my eyes off of my son. I knew that what I said here today would probably tear my family apart; if not that it would in the least greatly change the dynamic of it. "May we take a seat Jacob?" I finally said, breaking the silence. Jacob just grunted and sat down in an arm chair, gesturing for the rest of us to follow suit. Edward and I sat on the couch and I was hoping that Andrew would sit with us but he chose the other single arm chair. He made it clear he didn't know where he stood at the moment.

"Andrew, what do you know?" Edward asked in his calming voice, the same way that he had talked to Andrew when he came home from school upset because kids were making fun of him for having such young parents. I felt like there was a lump in my throat chocking me.

"Well I know that I am a werewolf, and I always knew that you were not my real dad even though you and mom never said anything, and I guess I have a really good idea on who my biological father is, but what I don't know is why am I just finding this out. Why didn't you guys tell me before? I mean come on guys this is so uncool"

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the way Andrew ended his little tirade. Even when faced with a life altering situation my Andrew still seemed to act like his uncle Emmett, I had to make a mental note that if I didn't totally loose Andrew today then to try and make Andrew hang out with Jasper more often.

"I realize that this may seem very _uncool _"Edward said with a slight smirk, he must be thinking what I was thinking. "But you have to realize that your mother and I never knew if you would turn into a werewolf. The only other werewolves that we knew are the ones you met today. Our understanding was that they turned into werewolves because they came into contact with vampires. Sense you grew up with us and never showed any real signs of changing we didn't want to scare you with what ifs."

"We are sorry Andrew" I said trying to beg him with my eyes to understand that we loved him and never meant to hurt him. "Maybe we should have told you, maybe we should have been honest from the beginning, but you have to realize that your dad" and I watched for Andrew's reaction but he kept his face clear of emotions "and I were new to this whole parenting thing and really didn't know how to handle this situation. If we could go back and do it again I still don't know how we would have handled this."

"That's a great speech Bella but I think there is another issue that needs to be addressed" Jake said snidely. I wanted to slap him. I knew that this involved him, that we would have to address the issue he was insinuating towards, but I also wanted to scream at him that we would not be in this mess if he had never left, that this was more his fault then mine.

"I really don't think we have to answer any of your questions" Edward growled out "we have been nice enough for you to be involved in this conversation this far. We will be answering Andrew's questions only as Bella owes you nothing."

"I don't know where you get off being…" Jake yelled as he jumped to his feet like he was going to attack Edward. He was shaking all over and I was afraid he might turn right then and there with Andrew in the room.

"Hey stop it you guys" Andrew yelled as he jumped in-between them. Edward must have had the same idea as I about Jake turning with Andrew around because he instantly grabbed Andrew and put him protectively behind him. Andrew jumping in-between them had snapped Jake out of his fit though. He calmed almost instantly, taking long deep breaths. I had to admit that his self control had greatly increased sense I had last seen him. "I think Mr. Black has a good point dad, we do need to discuss that issue" Andrew said softly, placing a hand on Edward. Edward seemed to relax a little but he still positioned himself protectively in-between Jake and Andrew and I. "I realize that dad is not my dad and I am guessing by your actions that Mr. Black is so it would be great if you guys could start at the beginning."

I grabbed Andrew's hand and was relieved when he didn't pull away. I sat down on the couch again and pulled Andrew next to me. I gave Edward and Jake a pleading look and they both grudgingly retook their seats.

"You know how I met Edward, we have told you that story a million times." I said giving Andrew a little wink. When he was little Andrew's favorite bedtime story was about how Edward and I had met and fallen in love. "What we didn't tell you is about when Edward left me." At this Andrew whipped around to stare at Edward in disbelief; I continued on fast though so Andrew would not have time to question him.

"You know how your dad is, always over protective. On my 18th birthday Edward and Alice demanded that they give me a party at their house. In the middle of the party there was a little accident, I started to bleed a little and it turned into a lot. Uncle Jasper was not able to control himself and tried to attack me. Luckily the situation was able to be taken under control, but the real damage was done. Edward was too afraid that he put me in too much danger, so he left. He made the rest of the family leave so in his thoughts I would be safe.

"After Edward left I was a mess. I really don't remember much about those months. I must have really scared your Grandpa Charley. I found that if I was in life threatening situations I could hear Edwards voice telling me how much of an idiot I was and to stay safe. I was already somewhat of friends with Jacob, and he helped me rebuild a bike, along with helping me get into a ton of other trouble. Over time Jacob became my best friend. I spent all of my free time here at La Push. When Jake first turned into a where wolf he left me to and I felt completely alone again. You see he couldn't tell me about his little problem, but after a little probing on his part I figured it out" I went on to tell him about how Alice had had a vision of me dying and us going to rescue Edward. I explained about Victoria and her newborns and how the werewolves and us Cullens had banned together to fight them off. Throughout the whole thing Andrew stayed quite, letting me tell my story.

'After the battle I had to choose. I had to choose between Edward and Jake. I loved them both but in very different ways. I would have given anything to spend an eternity with Edward, and I think if he had offered to change me that day after the battle I would have let him, and I would have spent the rest of my days happy. The problem was that I didn't know if he would ever turn me. He said he would and then would always find a way to get out of it. I felt that if I had to grow old then I wanted to do it with someone else. If I was going to have to live a human life then I wanted all of it. I wanted the home and the neighbors and friends, I wanted children. So I chose Jake. I was happy, I really was, but one morning it all came crashing down again. Jacob no longer wanted me. I was angry this time. I was angry that I had trusted him, that I had been left again, and that I had chosen the wrong man.

"But that all changed the day I found out I was pregnant with you. I knew that I had chose Jake so I would have that chance at a family. I didn't matter if no longer wanted anything to do with me, I had you. The day I was going to tell Grandpa Charlie Edward showed up. Alice had seen a vision of me with you and new that I needed Edward. Edward and I told Grandpa Charlie together. I told him that Jake was the father but that I didn't want him to know because I would not force him into anything. I think your Grandpa wanted to grab his gun and come to La Push and shoot Jake."

"But we convinced him not to" Edward cut in. "Your mom desperately didn't want Jake to know and your Grandpa understood. I convinced your Grandpa that my family and I wanted to help. Even if Bella did not want to be with me we all still loved her. Your Grandpa Charlie decided it was time to move. At that time out family was living in upstate New York and Charlie was convinced to move there. Before you were born your mom agreed to marry me. We actually got married only 2 days before you were born. As you know Carlisle was the one who delivered you, and both Charlie and I were in the room. Unfortunately there were complications during labor and your mom started to bleed internally. You were so perfect when you were born, and when I held you up for Bella to see you I noticed she was fading fast. I looked into your eyes and knew I could not let you grow up without your mother. Rosalie took you out of the room and I turned to Charlie and explained everything to him quickly. He didn't believe me at first, and I don't blame him. I told him and Bella that I was sorry. When I bit your mom Charlie started to freak out and rightly so. During your mothers transformation I was able to convince Grandpa Charlie of the truth. He took you home and Rosalie went with to help. The first couple years were hard. I stayed with you during the day and Rosalie and Charlie stayed with you at night. During the nights I was with Bella telling her all about you."

"You have no idea how much it hurt me to not be able to hold you when you were so young" I said giving his hand a squeeze. "You had had such an eventful first few years that all we wanted to do was give you the most normal life we could. When you didn't show any signs of turning we didn't want to mention anything."

After Edward and I finished telling our story we sat their anxiously waiting for Andrew's reaction. "May I go outside for a walk?" Andrew asked not really looking at either Edward or me.

"Ok course" I said softly. I knew that it would take a while for him to digest all of this. The last thing I wanted to do was rush him. Edward and I had taken our time in telling him the truth the least we could do was give into his time table.

"Stick to the beaches, you never know what is in the forest" Edward called after him as he walked out the door but Andrew gave no response to if he heard.

I turned slowly around to face Jacob. His face was full of confusion, anger, but most of all hurt. I wanted to ask if he was ok, but he had never asked if I was ok. He had left without a single glance behind. I wondered if he had found someone else, if he was now married with other children, if he would have to explain Andrew to anyone.

"Why Bella, why didn't you tell me. Why did you run away?" He said in a venomous tone.

"I don't think she has to explain anything to you of all people. We will wait for our son outside and when he comes back we will leave you alone. I am sorry for the intrusion." Edward stated in a cold tone that even made me cringe. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the door.

"He is not your son bloodsucker" Jake hissed.

"And you think he is yours." Edward growled back "Because I don't ever remember you being around. I don't remember you there for his first day of school, or being called in for fighting, or kissing his scraped knees. I don't remember him coming to you for girl advice, or him asking you to teach him to drive. If I remember correctly it was I that was there."

"Edward Please" I needed him to calm down. Depending on what Andrew decided we could have to spend the rest of eternity with Jacob in our lives. I didn't need that time spent with Edward and Jacob fighting.

"You are right, I am sorry Bella" Edward responded in his most resigned and gentlemanly tone. "I am sorry Jacob. I realized that this must come as a shock to you, but you must understand that I just want what is best for him."

"And you think that is you" Jacob sneered.

I could feel Edward tense up next to me, I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me "Why don't you go outside and wait for Andrew."

"Bella no, that would be to dangerous." Edward said looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Please Edward, I will be ok. I am no longer breakable, and Jake isn't going to do anything, are you Jake?"

"I would never hurt you Bella" Jake said quietly. This only caused a very unlady like snort.

"Just go outside, I will be fine, and I think it would be best if Jake and I talked alone." I stood up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear so only he could hear. "I love you Edward, and I know Andrew will always see you as his dad, but I don't need any fights. We will always choose you." I felt him nod his head ok and I kissed him lightly on the cheek. Edward walked outside but I knew he would not go far. He would be monitoring all of Jakes thoughts.

"Bella I think I am owed an explanation" Jake said as soon as I turned around.

"No Jake I think you owe me one."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. I know I have not worked on this story in a long time but I just had to write something tonight. I am sure many people have stopped reading and following this story but for those that continue I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, because I have stayed up way too late to write this and I have a very important meeting in the morning. So enjoy!**

"Let's Go" I snapped at Edward as I slammed the door to Jake's house. I bound down the ramp and was at Edward's side in less than a second. I could see Andrew in the distance walking slowly back up the road with his head down. "Good we don't have to go find him." I said as I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him down the road towards Andrew. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Edward was giving me a worried look. I could tell he wanted to say something but was thinking better of it. I could not blame him. I am sure I looked a little crazed at the moment.

Edward stopped me a few hundred yards away from Andrew. I pulled to keep walking but he spun me around and grabbed my face so I could not look away. "Bella please, tell me what you are thinking."

I could not help but sigh, the anger draining out of me. "He thinks I owe him an explanation, but what about him. He is the one that left. Just up and left. Basically kicking me out of his bed and dropping me off like I was a two dollar whore, and he thinks I owe him an explanation!" I could feel my anger starting to build again and I knew I needed to calm down. Andrew did not need to see me like this. I had to be the stable one, I was his mother. "He would give me nothing. When I told him I wanted an explanation. That he was the one that walked out not I, he clamed up. He just turned his back on me and would not say anything."

Edward started rubbing small circles on the back of my arms with his thumbs and it was helping me calm down. I leaned my head against his chest, finally losing my fight. "What was he thinking Edward" I whispered. "Did his thoughts give away any explanation for why he left?"

"No sweetheart" Edward whispered back. "I think he is too angry at the moment to be thinking straight. His thoughts were full of anger towards me. He was also angry towards you, thinking that you always chose me over him."

"But I haven't always chosen you. It wasn't always the right choice, but I chose him once."

"I know love, but he is angry, unjustly so in my book, but still angry. And it was not a mistake." I looked at him confused, what was not a mistake. "It was not a mistake to choose him that once, we got Andrew." He gave me a soft smile and I could not help but smile back, tiredly as it may be.

"Mom, dad, can we go home now." I turned to see that Andrew had finally met up with us. I gave him a shy smile and pulled him into a hug that I hoped would not leave bruises.

"Of course son, let's go home" Edward said as he put his arm around Andrew's shoulders and pulled him into a fatherly hug. "But we will have to run, your mother and I didn't really have time to rent or buy a car when we landed, and you know how she is about stealing" Edward said with a wink.

"I think I can make it" Andrew said with a smile and what sounded like a little bit of pride in his voice. "You will not even have to carry me; I think I could run forever" I tried to hide my shudder but could see Edward wince as Andrew said that. I guess our wish for our little boy to be normal was not going to come true.

"Come on then, you will love the house here in Forks." Edward told Andrew as he started propelling him down the road away from La Push and Jacob and towards our family. I could not help but look over my shoulder as I started to run away. I could see Jacob in the window looking at us. I could not help but wonder what my decisions had done and what the ramifications would mean for the future.

"Andrew you must be starving" Esme called as we ran up the drive way to the Cullen's Forks home. The entire family was standing out on the porch waiting for us. I could see the stress on their faces wash away as soon as they saw all three of us.

"Back already!" Emmett yelled "I thought we might have to come and fight you out. You are taking all the fun out of having a werewolf for a nephew"

"Sorry Emily, didn't mean to spoil your fun with my pain and misery" Andrew shot back with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Emmett growled as he leapt off the porch and tackled Andrew to the ground. Surprisingly Andrew pushed him off with no effort. Emmett always played pretend rough and always watched himself around Andrew. But when Andrew called Emmett Emily he usually would hold him down.

Andrew looked shocked himself that he had been able to dismantle Emmett from around him so easily. We all stood there silently looking at Emmett on his back on the ground with Andrew standing over him. "I guess there are a few changes we are all going to have to get used to" Jasper said as he sent a sense of calm throughout us.

"Come on Andrew, Rosalie has made a fabulous dinner for you" Alice said as she grabbed Andrew's hand and started to lead him to the kitchen. "She has made you a steak and some ribs with extra barbeque sauce, grilled potatoes with garlic, corn on the cob and chicken salad. All your favorites"

"Thanks Rosalie" Andrew said as he gave her a quick peck on the check as he passed her by.

"You are lucky I am cooking for you at all after what you did. Running off and all, quite an inconvenience." Rosalie snapped back, but there was no edge to her voice. I knew she was as happy to see him as the rest of us and had been just as worried. Rosalie cooking was a sign of it. As soon as Rosalie had moved in with Charlie when Andrew was a baby Rosalie had spent all her free time learning how to cook. She must have realized right away that Charlie was a horrid cook. She claims she had started to cook right away so she would know how to cook when Andrew got older. But I knew it was because she, like Alice, had a soft spot for Charlie.

We all sat down around the kitchen table as Andrew started to eat. It was a family tradition that we did every night. Just because we did not eat did not mean that that was not a normal family aspect that Andrew was going to miss out on.

I looked around at my family and could not help but smile. We were nowhere close to out of the woods of our new problem, but at least at this moment it was like we were back before this started. Back to just an ordinary night where we talked about our day. What our upcoming plans were. Quizzing Andrew on his test the next day. Jasper and Emmett teasing Andrew about his new crush. Just the normal family dinner chit chat.

But this time the chit chat was different. "How are you feeling" Carlisle asked Andrew as he finished off another rack of ribs.

"Emotionally or physically, cause right now they are two different answers." I grabbed Andrew's hand to give him my supports and felt Jasper send another round of calmness our way. "Physically I feel great. Maybe a little tired, but great. I think I could run a marathon no problem and I am obviously slightly stronger if I was able to take on Emmett over there." Andrew said sending Emmett a smirk that so resembled Edward.

"Emotionally I really don't know. I understand why you did not tell me about Mr. Black mom" Andrew said directing his attention towards me, "but I still think you should have given me some sort of warning. I have never been so scared in my life. I didn't know what was happening. One second I was in the hospital bed burning up and the next thing I know my bones are cracking and reforming. My skin started to change and I was getting hair everywhere. One moment I am human the next a dog."

"Oh hunny we are so sorry." Esme cried out as she jumped from here chair to pull Andrew into a hug. "That sounds horrible. I wish I could have taken your place."

"It's alright grandma, don't fret please." Andrew said with a blush, but didn't try to pull out of Esme's hug.

Andrew looked around at the family looking everyone in the eye and holding their gaze for a brief moment before he landed on Edward and eye. "As much as you both wanted it I was never normal. No one in school has parents that drink animal blood and are going to live forever. I understand that you did what you thought was best for me. As confused and a little bit angry as I am I know you loved me. All of you" Andrew said as he looked around the room. "No other kid could ask for a better family, but I am going to have to learn about the other side of me. I just don't know if I can face Mr. Black and his friends at the moment." Andrew said as he looked down at his plate.

"You do not have to do anything you do not want to do" I told him seriously. There was no way I was going to make him meet the La Push pack if he did not want to. I also had to admit there was a part of me that was happy to hear him say that. I knew at some point he would have to meet them all and spend time with them, learn from them. But the selfish part of me wanted to keep my family the way it was, just us.

"Well we can help you practice and learn your strength. We might not know much about werewolves and their myths but we do know how to master urges." Jasper offered.

"Ya, you think you could help me?" Andrew asked perking up.

"Of course kiddo, what else are uncles for" Emmett said with an evil grin, jumping up from the table, causing Edward and I to jump up just as fast.

"You be careful starting out until you know his strength" I called out after their three retreating backs.

"Don't worry, I will go supervise" Edward said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and then followed his brother's and son's retreating backs.

I collapsed back to into my seat and looked around at the rest of my family, before letting my head flop onto the table. "Raising a son never gets easy" I mumbled at no one in general. I could hear Alice and Carlisle laugh and Rosalie scoff.

"Well you might want to call your father Bella; I can see that he is not that far out of Forks." Alice sang as she started to clear the table.

"What!" I squeaked "Who called Charlie?"

"Well I did of course." Rosalie stated matter of factly. "You know we have a strict policy of keeping each other in the loop when it comes to Andrew."

"But you called Charlie about this, I thought that little pact of yours was more keeping each other up to date on first steps and later grades and school plays." I could not believe Rosalie had called Charlie about this. He would be freaking out and planning different ways to hurt Jacob. He had been looking for an opening for years and here it was. The worst part was is that he could actually do it now.

"Oh don't be silly Bella, do you really think I would keep something like this from Charlie?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes I really disliked how close and protective she was of my father and son. "He was not able to catch a flight out of Alaska, and you know how much he hates Kate's driving and how much Kate hates his driving so they are running down. They are making really good time if I must say so myself"

"Kate is coming too" this was not looking good for Jake at all, not that I really cared but no need to start a war.

"Well you didn't expect me to come without her did you?" I spun around to see my father standing in the door way.

"Hey dad" I said softly. "Hey Kate" I said to the beautiful women standing next to him holding his hand. "Please don't start world war three." But looking at their angry black eyes I knew I had my work cut out for me.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed. This chapter is dedicated to tiltultwin and narutosonlyfriend. They both sent me reviews asking about this story and it got me thinking again. I re-read the story and remembered why I liked it and why I started it, so I just had to write something tonight. I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you all think with a reviews.**


End file.
